


Class Dismissed

by Namariee



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Danger Room, Hurt/Comfort, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Punishment, Spanking
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 22:24:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11518731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Namariee/pseuds/Namariee
Summary: 一场有关课堂理念的”严肃“争论，Logan为他在Danger Room乱来付出了点小代价。





	Class Dismissed

“好了，好了。嘘——别动，混账。”  
镭射眼用算得上粗鲁的力道推了他一把，他顺势仰倒在床上，床垫陷下去弹了几弹，他撑起上半身，尽量让自己看上去是茫然又有点无辜的那个。说实在的他那双琥珀色的眼睛轻易就能办到，如果他眉毛挑起来的角度不是那么嘲讽的话，他看上去就真的像是在脸上写满了“等等发生了什么”。  
“搏击演练时间吗队长？这周的战术课已经结束了，记得吗？顺带一提为了防止有人过度沉迷电竞游戏，你真该改进一下刚刚更新的防御模块脚本。”  
“该检讨的是你的授课，Logan。这一单元防御模块的训练目标是隐蔽和营救，你却带着我的男孩们再三体验街头火拼。你没法想象今早我在大厅走廊里遇见你的时候费了多大力气才没把他们交上来的训练报告甩在你脸上。”Scott狠狠扯了一把自己的衬衣领口，他一边解开那颗无论什么时候都系到顶的纽扣，一边脱下套在外面的那件灰色开司米罩衫——它在他们一路扭打着上楼的过程中被弄得凌乱不堪，当他把年长的那个掼在楼梯间的扶手上狠狠捂着他的嘴堵住那些脏话的时候，他熨帖的羊毛衫被对方揪得脱了线。“以及Hank反复测试过我的脚本没有毛病，Logan。”从危机四伏的西切斯特郊区到硝烟弥漫的时代广场，每一行代码都闪耀着天才战略家光环——X战警的队长对此持有版权。  
“了不起。看来下次Bobby和John挤在沙发上打超级马里奥的时候我真该好好观摩学习一下。  
“你该庆幸一直以来和你搭档的是Ororo，她居然能忍受你在我的课堂上为所欲为那么久。”  
“这年头只允许上头管事的为所欲为吗？我甚至没有抱怨过那些不合逻辑的爆破点，现实中根本找不到的掩体以及反复表演第八套广播体操的哨兵......听着伙计，如果你对我训练课的意见真有那么大，”Logan整理着同样被推搡弄皱了的夹克，“为什么不直接跟教授提议换个人？还是说我得用X抬头的信纸写个申请？天哪学校已经被官僚体制腐蚀得这么厉害了吗？”  
“我会考虑在战术协调性上做更多匹配尝试。你会在不久的将来和我搭档。在过去我显然过于强调和鼓励应变与机动，这导致孩子们至今都不知道如何将一个正确的作战指令高效地执行下去。不论将来他们是否和我们一起执行任务，他们被期待行动有序并富有使命感。这里培养的是X战警的预备役，不是地下拳场的角斗士。”  
“好吧，信纸在哪儿，我直接交到教授办公室总可以吧。”  
“我说了你会和我搭档，我会教给他们如何在战场上服从命令，尤其是在必要时机能挽救他们性命的那种。”  
“如果是这样，伟大的领队，我唯一能跟你保证的是，别拉上我你的课堂会少很多麻烦。”  
Logan几乎要嗤之以鼻了。没错他是没亲眼看过那些交上来的训练报告，年轻人总是喜欢夸大其词，渲染一些不必要的刺激情节，Scott就为这个一副要动手的架势把他扯进卧室跟他清算？那些小鬼们总不至于写了一出夜幕下的哥谭吧？！  
“听着伙计。我会花点功夫教他们如何改进训练报告的修辞。顺便，摩托车下午刚加满了油，假设你还在为这个恼火的话。”Logan心不在焉地脱下自己的夹克外套，“看在明天课表的份上，你没打算站在这说教一晚上吧？”  
当Scott面不改色地把他的袖口一寸寸向上挽起露出他肌腱与骨节比例优美的小臂，Logan猜想他刚刚大概是给了Scott一个“你还是过来我们打一架比较好”的暗示。而Scott脸上的表情没有任何变化，也没有朝他扑过来的架势，他仅仅是在Logan的注视下转过身去把脱下来的羊毛罩衫挂进门后的衣柜，顺手在里面整理些什么。Logan的目光若无其事地扫过他微微舒展转动的肩胛和脖颈，在听到那些关节相互摩擦的喀咔声时喉结随之滚动了一下，吞咽下一些并不存在的唾液。就在他把皮夹克搭到肩上准备从床上起身的时候，Scott转过身来，他手里不知怎么就多了一条折叠起来的皮带。Logan首先认出的是那上面明晃晃的纯铜搭扣——Scott平日里用来搭配浅色卡其裤的那条，比其他的那几条要宽上半寸，金属件的打磨和皮面的切割抛光无不上乘——至少在Scott把它掂在手里向他走过来之前，他只能注意到这些了。  
那只是条普通的皮带不是吗。他自己也从来不缺这玩意儿，教授甚至还花了些功夫说服他接受了一条定制款的来搭配正装，以备不时之需他不得不站在他的自大狂队长身边出席某些足够让他从头睡到尾的演讲。Logan不明白究竟是什么让他瞪大了眼睛呼吸不由自主变得局促，当他意识到那条皮带正以某种非常具有引导性的方式被他的领队握在手里的时候，他似乎不得不承认，尤其是潜藏在他身体那个从未安分过的野兽不得不承认，那些被工业文明粉饰和雕琢过的皮革仍会在一些人身上还原它们在茹毛饮血时代的面目，成为强大狩猎者的身份标志。  
Logan脑子里的某簇神经诡异地战栗了一下，而那几乎把他钉在了原地，他像身陷机阱的困兽每一寸毛孔舒张开来侦测潜在的危机，以至于当那近在咫尺的猎手捕获了他的唇舌时他几乎是出于本能地咬了下去。  
而Scott仅仅伸手是扣住他的后脑，被撕咬破的舌头更深地侵入他的口腔，Logan环住对方压下来的身躯，仰起脖颈像是尝到血腥的狼一样贪婪吸吮着Scott滑腻的舌尖。  
他在Scott用皮带边缘轻轻划过他须颊的时候猛地握住了对方的手腕，Scott直起身来分开了这一吻，他的另一只手手依然插在Logan后脑被揉乱的发间。Logan浅褐色的瞳孔不规则地收缩着盯着对方的脸，Scott噗嗤笑了。  
“放松，伙计。”Scott低下头在Logan的耳孔边缘吹气，他两腿微微叉开跨立在Logan身前，整个人入侵了Logan的安全空间。  
“这个不行，Scott。”Logan的手仍然牢牢握着他队长的手腕，对方的护目镜在略微俯身的角度下反射出一道刺目的弧光，Logan别开脸。“把这玩意儿放下，你绑不住我的。”  
Scott的笑容看上去仅仅是加深了。“当然。没必要浪费什么东西让你磨爪子。Logan。”他摇摇头，再度俯身在他耳畔，湿热的吐息轻拂过年长者的侧颈，“如果你要为抗拒我的指令毁了我的课堂和训练纪律而获得我的宽恕，你得乖乖趴到我的膝盖上来。”  
Logan几乎是本能地嘶了一声迅速地别开了头。他的胸膛以肉眼可见的幅度和频率起伏着，连绵的绯红沿着他的脖颈悄然蔓爬，令他的须颊迅速灼烧成一片。他极力把混杂着惊悸与愤怒的羞耻藏匿在眼底，大睁的浅褐色眼睛对视上Scott深不见底的红色炼狱。  
“你，怎么，不去，操，你，自己？！”Logan不遗余力地让每个字都情感充沛地还原他们所有的字面意思，他干涩的喉咙几乎无法抚平声线里的嘶哑。  
而Scott用另一个吻将那些微颤的尾音溶解在一片细碎的湿濡中，灵活的舌尖撬开Logan紧咬的牙关，让丰沛的津液顺着齿缝渡进干燥灼烫的口腔。Logan的鼻翼翕动着发出小狗崽一样的喷息声夹杂着细微不满的轻哼。Scott不动声色扯出一抹笑来，Logan近乎生涩又全然在他意料之中的反应让他觉得有趣极了，他的右手下意识地握紧了那束皮带。  
直到Logan突然间用不算小的力气一把将他的队长从身上推开，他的胸腔依旧剧烈地起伏着。  
“你这个混蛋。”Logan抬手擦拭着唇角的口水，而他的队长仍然跨立在他身前，以一种颇有耐心的姿态交叉起双臂——这使得Logan的视线再一次无可逃避地落在那簇皮带上。“这他妈算什么？”他终于找回了自己声音里最有威胁性的那一部分，努力让自己听起来就像是在为下一秒弹出钢爪发出预警。  
“My rules.” 事实证明能够一秒切换回作战模式的可不止他金刚狼一个，更何况对方在这种情况下拥有发号施令的天然威势。  
“去你的Summers，我他妈第一次听说这种规矩。”  
“因为你是第一个违抗它的人。”  
“你滚...”Logan咬着牙嘶吼，“你这个变态自大狂。有人知道他们未来管事儿的打算把这儿改造成维多利亚时代的私塾吗？每间教员办公室配备藤条的那种？教授对这个没点意见吗？他难不成也曾让你趴在他的轮椅上？”  
“如果让他老人家知道有人打算把X战警的预备役培养成纽约黑帮的话他就不会——还是说你想在他面前跟我打一架来确认一下他是会把我按在轮椅上还是会直接把你脑成五岁小姑娘？”  
“你想约架为什么不早说？！”  
“我不想打架。”Scott一字一顿地说，看上去颇有耐心，“至少不是在你得到该领受的教训之前——我说清楚了吗Logan？我现在要揍你的屁股。”  
“操你的Summers！”Logan冲他吼，那些浸透脸颊和脖子根的深红像潮汐一样去而复返。  
“你可以选择此时此地接受它，你要做的仅仅是乖乖爬上我的膝盖。你也可以把它留到下一节战术课上，我会在训练结束前打倒你把你按在危境室的地板上，而学生们都将看清楚如果他们违反训练规定和作战指令会受到什么样的惩罚。”  
Scott说得很慢，确保Logan可以消化掉每一个助动词的明确含义，而那显然很有效果。  
“你这个...”Logan的唇角抽动着，几乎艰涩地从牙缝里逼出几个字，“混蛋！！Scott，你这个杂种，彻头彻尾的...”  
Scott双手环胸站在那饶有兴致地耐心听着，Logan坐在床上浑身紧绷眼睛迸得骇圆，而Scott只觉得自己在被一只给人踩到尾巴的猫科动物瞪视。Logan的薄嘴唇抿成了一条线——他在紧张。Scott为这个发现愉悦不已，他很愿意把耐心挥霍在等待Logan内心天人交战的结果上，他喜欢看他在对每一个命令嗤之以鼻之后装作极不情愿的样子服从，好像他的骄傲生而就是为了挑战另一个人的权威。Scott曾经担心他永远无法对这个天性未驯比他年长一百多岁的男人发号施令，但事实证明Logan本性里有一部分比他想象中易于支配。渐渐地Scott进而尝试着把这个发现带到他们战场下的关系中，而当某一天夜里Logan从那些来自过去的噩梦中惊悸而醒而他恰好路过对方卧室的时候，他收获了相当不错的结果。起初仅仅是Logan需要一个能驾驭他内心那只野兽的人，而镭射眼也以为自己只是恰好利用了漫长的孤独在这个年长男人身上剥离出的一点点鲜为人知的脆弱。而后来年长的男人变得更加主动并且在叛逆与顺服之间越发拿捏自如，年轻的领袖开始发现他自己同样需要有人站在身边不惮以最直截了当的方式质疑他的果敢，攻击他身上固有的那些执念。当他背负过多时沼泽和泥淖就在他脚下蔓延，他需要有人为他守住深渊的边缘。  
而眼下，Scott有足够的自信Logan会接受他们以这种方式好好地“交谈”，他们会找到解决客观冲突的最佳手段，而性张力会为这一切创造绝好的时机和条件。

Scott的耐心并没有被挥霍太久，当他在床对面的沙发上坐下来开始轻轻抚摸手中坚韧的皮带时他发现Logan已经从床上站起身。Scott没有流露任何表情，哪怕他在心底有那么一丝丝惊讶，因为尽管Logan的脸依旧不知因为愤怒还是羞耻泛着潮红，他甚至没有骂完滞留舌尖上的字眼，从激烈抗拒到迈过他心里那道坎儿的进程似乎比预料当中更快一些。于是当Logan站在他面前，双手略显犹疑地搭在自己牛仔裤的腰带上时。Scott觉得一点点施压来作为鼓励是必要的。  
“到这儿来。除此之外你什么都不需要做。”Scott把皮带放在一旁，示意性地拍拍自己的大腿，不出所料地看到Logan脸上的深红已经蔓延到白背心领端露出来的一小片胸口。  
Logan简直不知道他受到了哪种蛊惑，他本不可能从中期待任何一丝愉悦的。这是Summers威慑他而取悦他自己的方式，Logan有些唾弃地想，他本不必因此受到威胁，他没有什么好怕的，Summers的胁迫是个假命题不是吗，他没必要二选一，只要他亮出爪子就能以某种直接而明确的方式结束这一切。而他的身体里那个野兽仍然叛逃了他的理智，当他俯下身来爬上沙发，上半身越过Scott的膝盖把胯部安放在年轻男人的大腿上时，一切都再无从掩饰。Scott调整着的腿部的高度帮助Logan获得一个更好的姿势，将重量从他胯部下面支取，让Logan自己的膝盖几乎难以受力——他胯下已经微微抬头的动静就结结实实压Scott的大腿上，并在Scott再次挪动他的膝盖时不由地发出一声低喘。  
他听到一声低哑的发笑，Scott显然没有忽略大腿上的触感。Logan咬紧了牙，他可没脸扭头看Scott的脸。  
“你他妈的还等什么？”Logan喘着粗气骂道。  
而这为他的屁股赚得了毫无预警的一巴掌，让他的后半截喘息变成了惊呼。Logan的身体显然还没准备好，他差点从Scott腿上弹起来，而对方迅速地揽住他的腰，抱着他往沙发内侧挪动了一下。  
“操你的Summers，他妈的怎么连声招呼都不打？！”Logan终于忍不住回头狠狠地剜了身后的男人一眼。那一下没多使力，Scott仅仅需要估摸一下Logan在这个姿势下的活动范围，以免他在挣扎中不慎滚落下去。  
“耐心点，伙计。”Scott把手探到Logan腰下，“一个提醒而已，留意点儿你的处境。”他说着一边摸索着开始解Logan的腰带，明显地感到怀里的躯体僵硬了一下，但抗拒仅仅只有一瞬间。当他完全解开他的腰带和裤扣，把那条牛仔裤连同黑色的莫代尔棉内裤往下褪去的时候，Logan几乎没怎么挣扎，他用上臂支撑着自己，轻微摆动着腰胯直到Scott把他的裤子扯到膝盖上，那只手回到他的后腰，把他的棉背心往上推了一截。Logan嘶声喘息着，光裸的胯下更紧密地贴上他掌控者的裤子布料，他在Scott调整过的姿势下被更加结实地抱着，但他的膝盖却缺失了一部分支持，靠近外侧的腿只能堪堪触碰到沙发垫的边缘，以至于他要稳住自己就不得不更多地倚重在Scott腿上，而他的双腿则自然地微微张开着，足尖将能而未能碰触地面。

他在这个姿势和无从戒备的袒露下细微不安地挣动着，而Scott的手臂以不容抗拒的力道稳住他的腰肢。Scott俯身在Logan灼烫绯红的耳背落下一吻，然后抽身回来欣赏眼前的景致。那两瓣浑圆紧致的双丘就在他眼皮底下轻颤着，比周身其他地方肤色浅那么一点儿，宛如镀了釉一般泛着饱满健康的肌理光泽。Logan的腿在这个姿势下得费点力气才能合拢，于是那对高耸的双丘不由地微微起伏着向他敞开其间水草丰美的幽谷令人无法移开视线，那些环饰着秘境的细软绒毛泛着碎钻的光泽，饱满的囊袋沉坠其后隐没在结实的双腿间。Scott默默在心底赞叹着，他正肆无忌惮地饱览这副美丽强悍的肉体最鲜为人知的脆弱而Logan却对此无知无觉并无能为力。Scott伸手抚上一边圆润的臀肉，毫不意外地察觉到手掌下微微的战栗。  
“Summers——”  
“放松，puppy，”Scott低声喃喃道，伸手拾起他放置在一旁的皮带，重新将它对折了两次，并确保所有金属件的部分被握在手里，皮子的抛光面朝外。他闲下来的另一只手在Logan紧绷的屁股上轻轻安抚着，仿佛无比爱怜而不忍见加诸其上任何程度的伤害。  
“从现在开始我不想听到任何一句脏话，否则我会让这个过程比它预计的更漫长并且难熬，明白吗？”  
出乎意料地，Logan没再把时间浪费在无意义的谩骂上，他低下头，把沁出薄汗的前额埋在支撑着身体的臂弯里，调整着呼吸的节奏。  
于是第一记抽打来得恰合时宜，伴随着“啪”的一声那两团肉蒲以不可思议的幅度颤动着涤荡起波澜。Logan的身体狠狠颤了一下没有出声。三根手指宽的皮带痕浮现的同时就以肉眼可见的速度消散下去，只留给身体细细回味那一记短促疼痛的余威。坚韧结实的牛皮带会造成全然不同于手掌的割裂一般的锐痛，尽管Scott只用了七八成力气，他也知道不动声色地承受那一记责打有多难。但Logan只是尽力平复着喘息，重新支撑好身体等候下一击。  
于是Scott给了他足够的时间消化已经不存在的痛觉残余，然后抬起手使足了力气狠狠把皮带再次抽下去。那一声“啪”比先前响亮得多，于是那对肉丘以更加明显的幅度震颤不已，Logan咬紧牙却没能忍住一声短促的闷哼。  
他本以为Scott依然会给他时间从这一击的疼痛中平复，但Scott在他气都没喘匀之前用下一记全力的抽打毫不留情地叠加了痛楚，于是这次他成功地让Logan叫了出来。Logan整个身体猛地弹了起来，修长结实的双腿狠狠地踢在沙发底座的边缘，腰肢被Scott以近乎残忍的力度牢牢籀紧。Logan伏下身去大口喘息，耸翘的臀峰随之一颤一颤，浮现其上的红印边缘微微破了皮，随后迅速消失在那一片小麦色的肉浪中间。  
叫出第一声之后Logan的心理防线就豁开了一个口子，Scott没打算浪费时间，他握紧了手中皮带的同时用了点力气按住Logan的后腰，那些结结实实的抽打随之接二连三密集地落在怀中的肉体上，由重至重丝毫不留给对方喘息和平复的机会。Logan放声哀叫着在Scott手臂形成的桎梏中扭动着腰肢企图不断地将他的臀部从一侧翻滚到另一侧，那对圆滚滚的肉球无助地左摇右晃在坚实的皮革下翻涌着情色的肉浪，殷红的痕迹在完全消退之前反复叠加，斑驳交错直到渗出血来。  
“你做了什么，Logan？”Scott沙哑的声线从背后传来令他浑身一个激灵，他的阴茎贴着对方的大腿抽搐了一下。  
“回答我的问题！”在一记足以令他浑身战栗的抽打下他尖叫出一声“Summers”，Scott停下来，任凭怀里的躯体颤抖着。  
“天杀的，我没...去你的Summers！！啊——”  
他立即为这个答案付出了代价，下一记抽打落在他脆弱的臀缝中间。Logan浑身绷紧，眼角被逼出泪滴，肿胀的阴茎迅速起伏弹动着在Scott腿上绽开了一小片湿迹。  
“你为什么被惩罚？”  
与反复叠加的痛楚并行不悖的羞耻心构陷出隐蔽的欢愉一刻不停地折磨着他。他正以某种如此原始的方式任凭另一个不近人情的男人施与难以预知的疼痛和不可奢求的慈悲，Logan的汗水源源不断地沁出来亮晶晶地覆在他赤露的肌肤上，浸透了他的棉线背心，额角的汗珠顺着发梢流淌至须颊。他同样听出Scott声线里饱含情欲的嘶哑，近在咫尺嗅到他被唤起的气息，而那不可知的想象引导着热流更加汹涌地向身下汇聚。  
“操蛋的指令...该死的...嘶——”Logan急促地喘息着无法阻止完整的句子。Scott收拢皮带，腾出手来抚上Logan已经看不出任何遭际的屁股，而手掌下的温热肉体仍旧感受到余悸一般狠狠颤了一下。经过刚才的一遭挣扎Logan结实的长腿已经毫无防备地在沙发与地面间叉开着，丰腴臀瓣间那个溢满汁水的粉嫩小肉穴周围卷曲的绒毛晶莹黏湿，细嫩的褶皱抽搐般翕动着。Scott将手指探入其间轻轻地揉按着那处，让Logan尚未出口的话语变得更加支离破碎，让他除了不断地哽咽着像是Summers的名字以外什么声音也发不出来。  
“还有没有下次？”Scott的指尖浅浅地拨弄痉挛着微微开合的穴口，一只手揉掐着绵软紧实的臀肉，让Logan呻吟着吞咽下一连串咒骂，爪尖在骨节和皮肤下隐隐作痛，整个人快要在感官洪流中过载了。  
“不...没有了！他妈的不会了...该死的停下...Scott...停下....Aaahhhh...”他毫不羞耻地在Scott膝盖上晃动着肉滚滚的屁股，阴茎摩擦着对方的大腿渴求着安抚，无从顾及这令他看上去多么秽乱放荡。  
“很好。过来，到这来。”Scott捧起Logan不断摆动的胯部，抱着他的腰让他整个人爬到沙发上来。“好了，没事了。放松，小东西。接下来都是奖励了。”Logan急促地攀在他身上，仿佛耗尽了耐心一样迫切索求着他应得的慰藉。他的领队将他仰面压倒在沙发上，俯下身埋首在他胯间，以一个绵长的吮吻将他含入口中，尽数吞下他亲手赋予的所有苦楚与欢愉。

 

“所以那真的很疼，是不是？对不起宝贝，我该给你个安全词的。”Scott单手把自己撑在年长男人的身体上方，另一只手自额角到后脑为他梳理汗湿的头发。Logan在余韵中放松任由年轻的恋人挥霍不加克制的温柔，仿佛切肤之痛从来不曾自他领受。  
“你伤不到我的，伙计，还得努力得多。”年长的男人露出毫不在意的微笑，伸出手搭在年轻人肩颈上。“但你已经百分之百是个混蛋了。”  
“所以？下次在危境室里我能看到一个乖孩子吗？”Scott俯下身啄吻了一下恋人的唇舌。  
“唔，或许吧。”Logan回吻着他年轻的领队。孩子们一直都很乖，不是吗？

 

The End.


End file.
